1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for the application of pounce to a perforated pattern so as to transfer a design to an underlying surface, and more particularly, is concerned with a contained pounce pad, with enclosed internal pounce storage and an external refilling capability, which permits a clean method of evenly distributing pounce when used, and provides mess-free storage when not in actual use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of sign painting has long relied upon the application of pounce, a fine powder such as pulverized charcoal, chalk, cornstarch or talcum, to a perforated pattern so as to transfer a design to an underlying surface. The design, so tranferred to a surface, facilitates the painting thereof.
Sign painters have historically used a pounce bag, that is, a rag on which pounce is placed at the center and then gathered and bound with twine or tape. The pounce is applied by means of tapping the bag on the pattern, followed by a rubbing motion wherein the pounce penetrates the perforations in the pattern and thereby transmits the design to the underlying surface. It is believed that Michelangelo used the pounce bag in conjunction with the painting of the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel. However, the use of a pounce bag is a messy operation, as the application of pounce is not well controlled, the user's hands get covered with the pounce, and pounce is applied to some extent both downwind and wherever the bag is set down. Furthermore there is a storage problem, the painter having, at a minimum, two pounce bags, one with a dark pounce such as charcoal or blue chalk for light surfaces, and another with a light-colored pounce for dark surfaces.
There exists a definite need for a pounce applicator which is self-contained and self-storing, which contains an internal source of pounce which can be easily replaced as it is used by a simple and clean external loading procedure, and which distributes, upon use, an even distribution of pounce to the desired pattern or surface. Such pounce applicator should be inexpensive and durable.